The Rise Of Ryker: Dragon Age
by dangerousgames87
Summary: Paul Ryker woke up one day and dressed for his best friends wedding little did he know that on this day his life will change forever, but will it be for the better or the worse. This is a created character story which will be based in the Dragon age universe, it will contain explicit sexual situations and gore, romances have not been decided yet, rated M for Mature.
1. What this story will involve

Paul Ryker woke up one day and dressed for his best friends wedding little did he know that on this day his life will change forever, but will it be for the better or the worse!

**This is a created character story which will be based in the Dragon age universe, romances have not been decided yet.**

**This story will contain blood and gore, detailed sexual situations and in depth character development this will be a massive project which will go across both Dragon age Origins and Dragon age II.**


	2. Chapter 1: Well this is new!

**Hi this is the first chapter which will be the first of many I hope, this is a fairly short chapter but they will eventually become longer once the other characters are introduced, constructive feedback would be helpful I hope you enjoy thank you.**

* * *

"Come on Paul get up!" said my best friend Jake throwing a pillow at me.

"Ah" I grumbled gripping my head "Why are you being so loud"

"Well maybe I'm being loud is because you have to get up and get ready for my wedding day, come on best man" he shouted throwing another pillow at me.

"Ah fine just, just get out" I said finally getting out of the bed still gripping my head with my right hand.

Once out of bed I went straight to the bathroom to do my business, wash, shave and brushed my teeth, I looked into the mirror and my very tired face looked back at me, I have very dark brown hair which if left unwashed can look black, but when freshly washed can be light brown, I have green eyes, and I have a wide jaw line, I am 6'3 in height and I am about 14 stone (that's about 196 pounds) I'm not really toned but I do have some muscles.

I turned away from the mirror after staring into it for the last 2 minutes, and I noticed a crack in the wall, it's not very big but it felt odd to me as I had never noticed it before.

"What the hell" I muttered "When did this appear?"

I ran my fingers along the crack, and it felt very rough, like it would if you tore a piece of paper in half, as I kept going along the crack, my breath was quickly falling away from me, my vision started to blur.

"Paul!" Jake shouted from outside the bathroom door, that was enough for me to break away from touching the crack and I regained my sight and my breath as if I had never lost it in the first place and I turned and looked at the door. "Would you hurry up in there jeez come on and get ready"

"Ye-Yeah I'm coming just give me a few seconds" I shouted back turning to where the crack was but it wasn't there any longer. "I where is the..."

"Come on Paul other people need to use the toilet as well you know" Owen my other friend shouted whilst banging on the door.

"Yeah sure" I said unlocking the bathroom door.

"Thanks man" Owen said whilst ushering me outside the room.

"No-no problem bud" I said quietly still confused about what I just saw.

I walked back to my bedroom and I put on a t-shirt and some shorts and I walked down stairs and moved towards the kitchen.

"Hey there he is!" Jake said as I walked through the door "Are you finally working now, you were a bit slow on the start-up weren't you bud?"

"Yeah well drinking the night before the big day wasn't really the greatest of ideas by you was it?" I said jokingly

"Hey you're the one who drank the most last night" He said loudly

"Ah dude seriously" I said gripping my head "If you remember correctly you were the one to force me into it"

"Yeah well you need to loosen up a bit more, you're too serious all the time, and there's some tablets in that draw" he said a bit more quietly pointing towards the draw.

I reached up and pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water, and then I went to the draw and pulled out the little packet which contained the pills.

"It's not that it's just... ah forget it" I said waving my hand away, and plopped two tablets into my hand and threw them into my mouth and downed them with a quick sip of water.

"Why did you try and 'loosen me up' anyway" I asked

"Well.." He said hesitantly "It's just that, you aren't that great at talking to girls are you?"

He was right unfortunately, I wasn't the best at talking to girls, I always slipped over my words and always locked up whenever they started talking to me, and if I did get anywhere with girls I get instantly friend zoned, I'm not ugly but I guess it was always my fears which kept screwing things up.

"Jake for the hundredth time I don't need help when talking to girls" I loudly stated

"Yeah sure whatever you say, I'm only trying to help"

"Well don't, just stop 'trying to help'"

Jake packed up and said that he was going to get dressed and ready and that I should do to, whilst I just stood there backed turned towards him looking out the window, god I thought as much as I love him I can really hate him sometimes.

"Yeah sure I'll be up in a minute"

I heard him head up stairs and I turned around to face an empty kitchen, I cleaned up the table where he had left his plate and his glass and I threw it into the washer, I headed back upstairs to my room and pulled out my clothes for the wedding from the wardrobe and I quickly put them on making sure that nothing was out of place.

That's when I saw it, another crack in the wall larger than the one I had seen in the bathroom my heart stopped I looked at it with wide eyes.

"What the hell" I said with a hint of fear.

Bang was all I heard when my friend Owen had smashed open the door and it hit the cupboard behind it.

"Jesus Owen" I said loudly turning my head to face him.

"What? I did shout to you a hundred times, didn't you hear me?"

"No I was looking at tha-"I cut myself off after looking back around to find that the crack had gone again.

"Looking at what? Your wall? Dude what's wrong? It's Jake who's supposed to be having a mental break down remember? he's the one getting married not you" He said nudging me his elbow.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm just spacing out" I said still denying my clearly slow decline to insanity.

"Yeah well hurry up we're heading off in a minute"

"Yeah just give me a few seconds to make sure I have everything"

Owen turned around and headed down stairs, he shouted back up after getting to the bottom.

"Remember the rings, you'd be a shitty best man if you forgot them" He laughed.

I patted my pockets and I heard the jingle of the rings hitting together.

I headed downstairs and was greeted to Owen and Jake, who were also making sure they had everything.

"Well bud are you ready to give your life away for a life of endless servitude" I said laughing

"Ha yeah but at least it's with someone as beautiful as Leanne" Jake said

"You got that right, she is a keeper" Owen said from behind me

All three of us laughed and headed towards the car, that's when I stopped instantly just before the car.

_'The crack it's there in the middle of the road, just like the bathroom and my bedroom' _I thought

"Dude hurry up and get in the car already!" Jake shouted

"Yeah sure let's go" I said looking up at him.

Our way to the church was pretty much filled with laughs about school and college, me and Owen are 21 whilst Jake is 22 however he was only older than me by 4 months and Owen was just 2 months younger than me.

We arrived and sorted everything out, and soon it was time for the big moment, all the seats were being filled, everyone was quiet as the tunes started playing, and to be honest Jakes wife to be looked amazing and Jake was looking so nervous it nearly made me laugh out loud.

"Would the best man give him the rings"

I stepped up pulling the rings from my pocket and that's when everything froze, and the crack appeared in front of me glowing a dark green colour I looked around and everyone was frozen, my breath started to quicken, bright green lines started to come out of the crack and started to wrap around my right wrist, I pulled away from it and it for some reason looked like it reacted to it, and it quickly wrapped around my wrist again and tightened, the pain was excruciating, the other lines started to wrap around the rest of my limbs and it slowly started to pull me towards the crack, my heart felt like it was going to rip itself out of my chest.

"Jake! Owen! Someone please help me!" I shouted only to have no effect.

The crack started to stretch open and it sucked me in.

* * *

"Ah my head" I said weakly as I awoke.

I looked around and it looked like I was in a swamp, the ground was moist and the scenery was a sickly shade of green, I looked around trying to figure out where I was, and that's when I saw gold glistening just in front of me.

"The rings" I said loudly

I picked up the rings, and that's when I felt something prod against my back.

"Who are you and no sudden movements, or your head will be swiftly taken from your body"

_'Shit I'm screwed' _I thought.


	3. Chapter 2: Lothering and a problem

**This is Chapter 2 of my story, reviews and ways to make it better will always be appreciated. **

* * *

"Ah my head" I said weakly as I awoke.

I looked around and it looked like I was in a swamp, the ground was moist and the scenery was a sickly shade of green, I looked around trying to figure out where I was, and that's when I saw gold glistening just in front of me.

"The rings" I said loudly

I picked up the rings, and that's when I felt something prod against my back.

"Who are you and no sudden movements, or your head will be swiftly taken from your body"

'Shit I'm screwed' I thought.

* * *

"I will not ask again" He said poking the sword harder into my back

"M-m-my name's Paul Ryker" I said nervously, fearing that I would die any second now.

"Well Paul Ryker, my name is Ser Davis, of the Templar order" He stated.

He was clearly very enthusiastic about his position, but that was not what I was focusing on.

_'Templar! Where have I heard that before' _I thought

"Ser Ryker!" He shouted

"Oh yes sorry" I said wondering why he had raised his voice

"Ser I asked about why you were out here" He said calmly

"Ah yes… um well where is here?"

"Ser you are deep within the Korcari wilds" He said

_'Korcari wilds' _

At that moment I knew where we were, correction, I knew where I was.

"I'm in Ferelden!" I blurted out louder than I had intended

Dragon Age Origins was one of my favourite games as a teen, I enjoyed the decision making and the story, but however it may have been one of my favourite games but there was a lot of details I have forgotten about it.

"Yes Ser we are in Ferelden, and Ser you may now stand, I have sheathed my sword"

"Thank you" I said getting up off the dirt and back onto my feet.

"Ser, I will be accompanying you back to Lothering, where you will be questioned by the Revered Mother"

"Th-the Revered Mother? Why?" I said nervously hoping that I wasn't in trouble the moment I got here.

"Ser I found you out here, alone in the wilds wearing some odd clothing and you just figuring out that you are in Ferelden"

I really couldn't argue with what he had said, I was pulled into a crack ended up in the Korcari Wilds in Ferelden and still wearing my wedding clothing, I agreed and we headed out and made our way to Lothering.

It had been two hours since that Templar had found me, and the only things he had spoken since then were either, "This way" or "Not far now".

"Ser Davis right? How did you find me? I had just woken up?"

"I will explain everything once we are back in Lothering, the wilds isn't the safest place to be, especially for a Templar, well in these parts that is"

"Uh okay then"

* * *

We walked for about another 3 hours, trekking through mud and swamp before the Templar stopped and pointed towards some sort of road.

"There! That's the Imperial Highway and just around that hill lies Lothering, come on let's get moving"

We picked up the pace for the last part of the journey, however I noticed the Templar looking around a lot more often, like he was expecting an attack, I started to do the same thing looking around to see anything which was out of place, but the only thing out of place was me.

We got onto the highway and kept walking, it was not soon after that we had arrived in Lothering, and it was definitely bigger than I remembered, but that maybe because it wasn't tied down by software, the scenery was nice enough but I wasn't a fan of the smell, it smelt like a farm, I didn't know how anyone could stomach it, the defences were getting put up and the only thing I could think why they were doing that is because of the Blight.

The Templar ushered me along and we headed towards the Chantry, there were a few tasks I noticed on the chanter's board, we stopped at the entrance of the Chantry when another Templar approached us.

"Ser Davis! I wasn't expecting you back for another three days, who's this?"

Ser Davis bowed before answering.

"Ser Bryant, this is Paul Ryker and I have brought him back for interrogation."

"INTERROGATION?" I shouted "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!"

I panicked and I turned towards the entrance and prepared to run.

"Templars seize him" Ser Davis shouted

Two Templars came around the corner rushing towards me, I pushed one of the Templars over and the other got around me and put his arms around mine to keep them close to my chest, I struggled to break free and that's when I saw her, her red hair, perfect and soft face and clean Chantry robes, she was walking towards me yelling something at one of the Templars.

"Stay out of this sister, you do not even know this man, why protect him" One of the Templars said trying to restrain me.

She was about to speak before she was cut off by Ser Davis.

"Enough of this!" He shouted

That's when everything went black.

* * *

I awoke upwards with my arms above my head clearly chained to the wall, my eyes still blurry, and my head pounding from the hit which clearly knocked me out, I was stripped of my clothing only to be replaced by a pair of ragged trousers, which were clearly too small for me as they only cover three quarters of my legs and nothing else, I was very cold, and I could hear other people trying to keep warm, I was clearly in a cell but I had no idea where, I had never seen a jail or whatever they called it in Lothering when I played Dragon Age Origins last, but one thing I did know I was going to be in here for a while.

I awoke to sounds of a cell opening and screaming, clearly a woman.

"Get off me you Templar scum!"

"Oh this one's a fighter" He laughed

"Please don't!" She screamed kicking him or at least I think she kicked him I couldn't really tell as it was very dark.

"Ah, you bitch" A loud slap echoed the room "If you kick me again you will lose your feet you Elven whore" He screamed at her

"Okay" She said quietly

I could hear her sniffling quietly as well as sounds of tearing fabric, I had to do something.

"HEY!" I shouted "GET OFF HER"

"Shut it, or your head will be next on the chopping block"

"I KNEW TEMPLARS WERE WEAK BUT YOU ARE A WHOLE NEW LEVEL!"

"Yeah keep talking it's not like you can do anything about it" He said back laughing

I needed to think of something, some lore or threat and that's when it hit me.

"I would love to see what the Seekers would do to you once they find out" Oh god I'm asking for it, I really am.

"Seekers?" He said sounding a bit worried "What do you know about the Seekers?"

"I know what their designed to do, to control and balance the Templar order and seek out corruption and neutralize it!"

There was quiet for about thirty seconds before the Templar spoke again.

"Well I will have to make sure the others don't find out and that means killing you!"

Oh shit I thought trying to free myself of my restraints, but it was no good, he came up to my cell opening it and pulling out a dagger.

"Ha what no more threats" He said menacingly

That was when the door burst open and a group of Templars came bursting in.

"Ser Kane drop your weapon immediately and surrender in the name of the Chantry" One of the Templars said wielding his sword

"NO" He shouted turning to face me.

Then I felt a sharp pain, he had stabbed me, my vision started to fade but I made out a Templar restraining the Templar that had stabbed me, my eyes felt so heavy and I drifted off.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading remember to review! :)**


End file.
